Aquatic life often flourishes in the area on and around an underwater structure, such as a coral reef or a sunken ship. The underwater structure provides a safe haven for small fish and crustacea, and the presence of these small forms of aquatic life attracts larger forms of aquatic life to the area. As the population of aquatic life increases, an aquatic ecosystem develops which is beneficial to commercial fishing and recreational sports, such as snorkeling and diving.
Coral reefs, seaweed beds, and rocky areas are natural structures which encourage the development of aquatic ecosystems and stability of beaches. Unfortunately, in some areas coral reefs and seaweed beds are dying. Other areas are barren of suitable natural structures. Without these structures in oceans, lakes, and streams, the population of aquatic life tends to be at a minimum.
Structures may be introduced into underwater areas to encourage the development of aquatic ecosystems. The composition of such structures should be suitable for underwater applications since some materials are not inert in aquatic settings. For example, metal materials will corrode in sea water, and thus, structures which include metal material will have a shortened useful life.
Ordinary vehicle tires are substantially inert in water, which makes them well suited for underwater applications. Structures for underwater use which include vehicle tires are described in Buchanan U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,693; Ledoux et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,124; and Roehner U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,701.
Erosion is another problem in and around beach areas. The wave action of some bodies of water is eroding shorelines and bottom areas. As erosion progresses, beaches and shorelines disappear. Structures for retarding erosion in aquatic settings are described in Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,042; Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,153; Hibarger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,909; and Roehner U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,701.
Vehicle tires pose a substantial disposal problem Once vehicle tires have worn out such that the tires may not be readily recapped for continued use, the tires must be disposed of. Tires are generally made of a synthesized rubber which does not decompose when disposed of in conventional manners.
Burying vehicle tires has proven to be an unsatisfactory means for disposal. Over a period of time, buried tires may "float" to the surface of the soil. Presently, tires are also disposed of in above ground dumps, but once again, this solution is not satisfactory. Besides creating an unsightly heap of tires, the pile of tires is a hazard if a fire is ignited. Burning tires release dangerous pollutants and are difficult to extinguish.